This invention relates to a permanently covered rigid or semi-rigid mounting piece, used as an article of fashion worn by a person, that can be attached to hair clasps, headbands, jewelry, belt buckles and handbag clasps or wherever a permanently covered rigid or semi-rigid mounting piece is needed to further enhance the aesthetic appeal of the fashion accessory.
The permanently covered rigid or semi-rigid mounting piece is attached to a hinge and clasp combination to form a hair barrette. In the past and in general, hair barrettes have been used as a means of securing the hair and keeping it in place. Up until the present invention, most mounting pieces for barrettes are fabricated of rigid material such as wood, metal, and plastic having a smooth or textured surface. The following inventions have addressed the enhancement issue of mounting pieces or hair clasps. The invention, U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,387 issued in the name of Hanisco consists of an interchangeable, removable, flexible material cover. The invention, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,295 issued in the name of Sammon consists of a bobby pin adhered to bunched or gathered fabric. The invention, U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,915 issued in the name of Bolinger consists of a circular ornament and cross bar through which a soft fabric strip can pass through and attach to a hair clip. The invention, U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,685 issued in the name of Lawrence consists of a hair decoration attached to flexible locking elements. The invention, U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,469 issued in the name of Sowell consists of a barrette body supporting a reusable adhesive tape on its upper surface whereby an ornamental appendage is releasably connected. The invention, British Pat. No. 449,225 issued in the name of Wulf consists of a Hair-Curler made of sheet metal having an upper and lower leg and clamping clip. The curler may receive a covering of celluloid, cloth or rubber.
The present invention, unlike these previous inventions that consist of removable covers, fabric attached to or through clasps, and fabric in combination with a leg and clasp, addresses the need for an attractive, permanently covered rigid or semi-rigid mounting piece that is completely free standing and independent in shape and size of that which it is attached to. It can be adapted to and permanently attached to various fasteners for an article of fashion for a continually changing fashion industry.